Who Wants to Live Forever
by HHH000gggg1111
Summary: Written for the one hour pairing challenge.


**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

* * *

**Who Wants to Live Forever**

Minerva McGonagall and Tom Riddle walked hand in hand through the double doors of Hogwarts in to the warmth of the entrance hall. The cold of winter had encased all of Scotland in a blanket of white, making herbology a nightmare of a class. The only one who seemed to be enjoying themselves was Minerva's friend Pomona Sprout. Minerva and Tom entered the library and headed straight for the table in the back of the room, which had become their table over the past months since Minerva started dating Tom.

_There's no time for us_

_There's no place for us_

_What is this thing that builds our dreams_

_Yet slips away from us_

"What are you reading, Minnie?" Tom asked his girlfriend, opening a book of his own.

"_Becoming an Antimagus,_ for transfiguration homework." Minerva replied. "What are you reading?"

"_The Greater Power_." he said, turning a page of his book.

"Oh Tom, you're not still on about those silly Horcruxes, are you?" Minerva said, her voice laced with concern and disapproval.

_Who wants to live forever?_

_Who wants to live forever...?_

"They aren't silly, Minnie." he said looking up at her. Minerva pressed her lips into a thin line.

"They're dangerous, Tom, and wrong. You shouldn't mess with things like dark magic."

"Minnie, don't you see? This isn't silly, this is the way to greatness, this is the way to power. Come join me and my army." Tom said taking her hand. she jerked away.

"You and what army?" Minerva said curtly in return.

"My group, _the Pasdemorts_. French for no death."

"Call yourself the deatheaters for all I care Tom, if this is what you want to do with your life then I want no part of it." Minerva said, forcing the regret from her voice.

_There's no chance for us_

_It's all decided for us_

_This world has only one sweet moment_

_Set aside for us_

"No, Minnie, don't go." Tom said grabbing her arm. "Just forget what I said." Minerva looked down, then met Tom's eye again.

"I won't." she said, he pressed a kiss to her lips and she gave into to his charm.

The next time she saw him was the next day in potions.

"Now class, today we will be concocting the living death potion, can anyone tell me what that is?" Slughorn said, looking around the room.

Minerva raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss McGonagall?"

"Living death is basically a sleeping potion concentrated a hundred times stronger. Swallow one drop and you're dead."

_Who wants to live forever?_

_Who wants to live forever...?_

"Excellent, Miss McGonagall, excellent. Five points to Gryffindor." Slughorn said, "Now you will find the ingredients in the supply closet and the instructions are on the black board. Get to work." everyone in the room shuffled around gathering supplies. Minerva sat back down at her and Tom's table and set to work on the potion.

"And we're finished." Tom said, about an hour and a half later. They had ten minutes left in class. Minerva filled a phial with the potion and set it on Slughorn's desk before returning to the table with Tom.

"Fancy going meeting me in the prefects' lounge after dinner?" Tom asked her.

"Sure." Minerva replied, although a little cautiously. She had not forgotten the previous day in the library.

_Who dares to love forever_

_When love must die?_

Minerva ate dinner and went to find Tom in the prefects' lounge like he had asked. she entered the room and saw Tom sitting on a couch by the fireplace, reading a book.

"Tom, are you still on about those stupid Horcruxes?" Minerva asked furiously.

"Minnie-"

"Don't call me Minnie until you've answered my question!" Minerva snapped at him.

"Minerva," he said, his tone strained, trying to get her to see his point, "I'm not going to give them up, this is the way to greatness, this is the way I shall gain power."

"No," Minerva almost screamed at him, "this is treachery, ripping apart your soul to live forever? This is wrong!"

"It is right, Minerva, it is power, join me and we shall rule the world together! We shall have all of time at out fingertips!"

_But touch my tears with your lips_

_Touch my world with your fingertips_

_And we can have forever_

_And we can have forever_

"Stop this nonsense, Tom. No one can have all of time. But we can have all of _our_ time, together, Tom! Give up this nonsense and come back to me!" Minerva, who never cried, not even when she was a baby, had tears of anger and sadness in her eyes.

_Forever is our today_

_Who wants to live forever?_

_Who wants to live forever?_

_Forever is our today_

"Minerva, this is what I'm doing and there's nothing you can say to stop me. Make your choice Minerva, come and achieve power with me, or die like one of those filthy muggles?" Minerva glared at him, pushing her sadness away.

"If that's what you're doing, then I want no part of it." Minerva turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. But before she got to the door Tom had his wand out and was pointing it at her.

"obliviate." he said and Minerva blacked out, all of her memories of the Horcruxes left her mind and all she could think of was what pain would come to her for not following what Tom had said.

_Who has forever anyway..._


End file.
